Last to know
by Christina Becker
Summary: "—¿Tú qué crees que deberías hacer, Christian?""—No sé qué hacer, John. Una parte de mí piensa que lo mejor que pudo hacer Anastasia es marcharse, alejarse de mí. No soy el hombre que ella se merece." Christian nos explica cómo pasó esos cinco días sin Anastasia. Él está destrozado, pero quiere a Anastasia a su lado cueste lo que cueste. Está firmemente decidido en lo que hará.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a E.L. James, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**LAST TO KNOW**

—¡No me toques! —me grita Anastasia con toda su furia cuando yo pretendo abrazarla. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que algo va mal..

Se endereza rápidamente mientras la observo. Esto no era algo que yo me esperaba que pasara. Se limpia las lágrimas y me lanza una mirada feroz.

—¿Esto es lo que te gusta de verdad? ¿Verme así?

La observo desconcertado. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Me he pasado con ella? Seguro que es eso.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta.

—Ana —le suplico conmocionado.

Tenía toda la razón. Soy un maldito hijo de puta. ¿Cómo he podido hacerle esto?

—¡No hay «Ana» que valga! ¡Tienes que solucionar tus mierdas, Grey!

Y dicho esto, se levanta, sale del cuarto de juegos y cierra la puerta despacio. ¿Qué mierda he hecho? Salgo del cuarto de juegos y voy a la cocina. El amanecer solo es un atisbo en el horizonte, aún hay muy poca luz. Cojo una pomada árnica y un ibuprofeno porque estoy seguro que le dolerá el trasero. ¿Por qué me estoy empezando a sentir mal? Esto es algo que ya he hecho antes, no es la primera vez que azoto a una mujer…. Ni a Ana. Pero me siento mal, nunca me había sentido así antes.

Me dirijo a su habitación. Ella está recostada en la cama. Dejo la aspirina y la pomada en la mesita y me meto en su cama, detrás de ella.

—Tranquila —le digo, y ella se queda rígida—. No me rechaces, Ana, por favor.

Me acerco más a ella y la abrazo fuerte entre mis brazos, hundiendo mi nariz en su pelo y le beso el pelo.

—No me odies —le susurro sinceramente.

Me siento mal. Me siento mal de haberle hecho esto. No me ha gustado que se enfadara conmigo, aunque tiene toda la razón del mundo. Soy un hijo de puta. Sigo besándola suavemente. Pasamos un buen rato así, tumbados, sin decir nada. Empieza a amanecer y la luz del alba se hace más intensa.

—Te he traído ibuprofeno y una pomada de árnica —le digo al cabo de un buen rato.

Ella se vuelve despacio en mis brazos para mirarme. Sus ojos están rojos de llorar mientras tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi brazo. No sé qué me va a decir, y eso me hace ser cauteloso. No sé qué haré si rehúsa a hablarme. Me mira por un largo rato. Yo no digo nada, sólo observo su hermoso rostro enrojecido. Alarga el brazo y me acaricia la mejilla y pasa sus dedos por mi barba. Cierro los ojos, agradeciendo el contacto de su piel y suspiro.

—Lo siento —me susurra sin dejar de mirarme.

Abro mucho los ojos sin entender sus palabras. ¿Por qué debería disculparse, ella? ¡Soy yo el que la ha herido!

—¿El qué? –le pregunto, porque no entiendo.

—Lo que he dicho –me responde.

—No me has dicho nada que no supiera ya. —digo aliviado—. Siento haberte hecho daño.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Te lo he pedido yo. —me dice. Veo que se tensa—. No creo que pueda ser todo lo que quieres que sea —me susurra.

¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Abro mucho los ojos.

—Ya eres todo lo que quiero que seas –le respondo sinceramente.

—No lo entiendo. No soy obediente, y puedes estar seguro de que jamás volveré a dejarte hacerme eso. Y eso es lo que necesitas; me lo has dicho tú –me dice frunciendo el ceño.

No, Ana eso no es así. Me pongo más triste. Nunca me había sentido así. Tal vez tenga razón. Ella es una mujer maravillosa y no entiendo qué hace con un hombre como yo. Simplemente, no la merezco.

—Tienes razón. Debería dejarte ir. No te convengo –le digo dolido.

Esto no es lo que yo quería para pasar el sábado. Yo no quería que esto fuera así, pero tal vez ella tenga razón, aunque me duela decirlo.

—No quiero irme —me susurra.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas —le digo, y le limpio una lágrima con el pulgar—. Desde que te conozco, me siento más vivo.

Recorro con el pulgar su labio inferior. Ya está. Ya lo he dicho. Y no le he mentido, con ella todo es diferente. Nunca había conocido a nadie que me hiciera sentir así.

—Yo también —me dice—. Me he enamorado de ti, Christian.

¿Cómo? No, eso no puede ser. Abro mucho los ojos. No.

—No —susurro sin aliento. —No puedes quererme, Ana. No… es un error —digo horrorizado.

— ¿Un error? ¿Qué error?

—Mírate. No puedo hacerte feliz –le digo angustiado.

—Pero tú me haces feliz —me contesta frunciendo el ceño.

—En este momento, no. No cuando haces lo que yo quiero que hagas.

—Nunca conseguiremos superar esto, ¿verdad? —me susurra.

Meneo la cabeza tristemente.

—Bueno, entonces más vale que me vaya —murmura incorporándose y haciendo una mueca de dolor… un dolor que le he provocado yo, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, no me siento orgulloso de ello.

—No, no te vayas —le pido.

—No tiene sentido que me quede.

Se levanta, sale de la cama y yo me levanto con ella.

—Voy a vestirme. Quisiera un poco de intimidad —dice, y me deja solo en el dormitorio.

Salgo del dormitorio y me voy a vestir y luego voy al salón. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer. ¿De verdad se va a ir? Espero que sólo sea para reflexionar, no quiero que me deje.

De repente me llaman por teléfono. Para hablarme de Leila. Mierda.

Ana entra en el salón y deja unas cosas encima de la barra del desayuno. Cuelgo el teléfono y me fijo bien en lo que ha dejado. Ha dejado el Mac, la BlackBerry y las llaves del coche. ¿Qué hace?

—Necesito el dinero que le dieron a Taylor por el Escarabajo —me dice con voz clara y serena.

—Ana, yo no quiero esas cosas, son tuyas —le respondo incrédulo. ¿De verdad me está diciendo esto? No puedo creerlo—. Llévatelas.

—No, Christian. Las acepté a regañadientes, y ya no las quiero.

—Ana, sé razonable —la regaño.

—No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti. Solo necesito el dinero que le dieron a Taylor por mi coche —me dice sin ningún tono en la voz.

Me la quedo mirando.

—¿Intentas hacerme daño de verdad?

—No. —me mira ceñuda—. No. Solo intento protegerme.

Yo quiero protegerte… pero no me atrevo a decírselo.

—Ana, quédate esas cosas, por favor –le pido de nuevo.

—Christian, no quiero discutir. Solo necesito el dinero.

La miro con los ojos entornados, deseando que cambie de opinión, pero no da resultado.

—¿Te vale un cheque? —le digo.

—Sí. Creo que podré fiarme.

Doy media vuelta y me meto en mi estudio. Cojo un cheque, le pongo el importe de su coche y vuelvo al salón. Le entrego el sobre.

—Taylor consiguió un buen precio. Es un clásico. Se lo puedes preguntar a él. Te llevará a casa –le digo señalando por encima del hombro a Taylor, que está en el umbral de la puerta.

—No hace falta. Puedo irme sola a casa, gracias –dice cabezona.

¿¡Es que no puede hacer caso de algo!?

—¿Me vas a desafiar en todo? –le pregunto.

—¿Por qué voy a cambiar mi manera de ser?

Se encoje de hombros, disculpándose. Cierro los ojos, frustrado por su actitud y me paso la mano por el pelo.

—Por favor, Ana, deja que Taylor te lleve a casa –le repito exasperado.

—Iré a buscar el coche, señorita Steele —anuncia Taylor autoritario. Menos mal que puedo contar con él.

Le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que vaya a por el coche y Ana se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí. Intento acercarme a ella, pero cuando hago un paso adelante, ella retrocede. Esto es lo último que me esperaba. ¿Hasta este punto hemos llegado?

—No quiero que te vayas —murmuro como último recurso para que no separe de mí.

—No puedo quedarme. Sé lo que quiero y tú no puedes dármelo, y yo tampoco puedo darte lo que tú quieres.

Doy otro paso hacia delante, quiero acercarme a ella, pero Ana levanta las manos.

—No, por favor. —se aparta de mí—. No puedo seguir con esto.

Coge la maleta y se dirige al vestíbulo. Yo la sigo manteniendo cierta distancia y pulso el botón del ascensor y la puerta se abre. Ella entra.

—Adiós, Christian —murmura.

—Adiós, Ana —le digo en voz floja.

Me la quedo mirando. Ella también parece destrozada, ¿por qué está haciendo esto? Las puertas se cierran, y veo como la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir así desaparece.

Me quedo mirando las puertas cerradas del ascensor durante un largo rato. ¿Por qué hemos tenido que acabar así? Con la cabeza gacha, vuelvo al salón y veo allí las cosas de Ana. Me acerco allí, las cojo y me las llevo a mi estudio. Entro, las dejo encima de la mesa y cierro la puerta. Mi mano no suelta el pomo de la puerta y apoyo la cabeza en la puerta, incapaz de moverme. ¿Qué me está pasando? Nunca me había pasado algo así y nunca pensé que pudiera pasarme. ¿Enamorada? ¿Anastasia se ha enamorado de mí? Eso no puede ser… no puede quererme. ¿Por qué lo hace? No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede amar a un hombre como yo? No lo merezco, no soy más que un monstruo sin corazón. Un maldito hijo de puta. No la merezco en absoluto.

Vuelvo a abrir la puerta y voy a su habitación. No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. No quiero separarme de ella. Abro la puerta, y veo una caja encima de la cama, con una nota. Cojo la nota y creo que me empiezan a temblar las manos.

_Esto me recordó un tiempo feliz._

_Gracias._

_Ana_

Dejo la nota en mi bolsillo y abro la caja. Dentro había una maqueta del planeador Blanik 123. Madre mía… ella realmente me quiere. ¿Pero por qué? No soy capaz de entenderlo.

Salgo de su habitación y me dirijo a mi estudio de nuevo. Me quedo un buen rato mirando todo lo que tengo encima de la mesa. El Mac, la BlackBerry, las llaves del Audi y la maqueta. Tengo una opresión en el pecho que no puedo ni explicar. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no quiero hacerlo. O sí. Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero hacer. Me coloco la cabeza entre las manos, intentando al fin aclarar mis ideas. No sé qué hacer, ¿qué hago yo ahora? En mi vida había sido tan feliz como estos meses con Anastasia. Quiero recuperarla. Quiero estar con ella. Estoy muy confuso. De repente, llaman a la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Levanto la vista y veo a Taylor en la puerta, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y pasmado.

—Pasa, pasa –le digo para que entre.

Él cierra la puerta y me mira confuso.

—Ya he dejado a la señorita Steele en su casa, señor –dice sin dejar de mirarme—. ¿Está bien?

Vuelvo a levantar la vista para mirarle. Él, además de ser de mi equipo de seguridad, también es alguien de confianza. Sabe muchas cosas de mí, y… ¿se podría considerar que es un amigo?

—No lo sé –le contesto frunciendo el ceño—. Estoy confuso. ¿Te ha dicho algo Ana?

Él me mira sin saber qué decir. Le entiendo. En estos cuatro años que lleva trabajando para mí, siempre me ha visto sereno y firme. Nunca me ha visto triste, confuso y sin saber qué hacer.

—No señor –me contestó—. Pero…

—¿Qué? –le pregunté levantándome del asiento.

—Estaba destrozada, señor –me contestó serio—. Se ha pasado todo el trayecto llorando.

—Gracias.

Taylor entendió que necesitaba estar solo. ¿Llorando? Ella también está mal. pero… ¿por qué lo ha hecho? ¿No podríamos haber hablado las cosas con más calma?

Me vuelvo a sentar en la butaca y me paso la mano por el pelo. Vaya mierda de día. Tenía planes con Ana. Lo de ayer por la noche fue maravilloso. Yo tenía planeado hacerle el amor en el piano cuando vino a verme apenas hace unas horas. Pensé en despertarme a su lado, hacerle el amor, desayunar y ducharme con ella. Pasar la mañana con ella, pasar el día entero a su lado, pero al final nada. Y todo por ser unos idiotas los dos. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que parase? ¡Podría habérmelo dicho! ¡Joder! lo hubiera hecho.

Me quedo sentado en el sillón pensando. Pensando en cómo me siento y no sé cómo explicarlo. Nunca había sentido algo así. Es extraño.

Miro la maqueta del planeador que me ha regalado Anastasia. Tengo tiempo de montar algo. Abro la caja, saco las instrucciones y empiezo a montarlo.

Me levanto del sillón y miro el reloj. Las dos de la tarde. El tiempo ha pasado sin darme cuenta. Tengo que comer algo, aunque lo último que me apetece en estos momentos es comer, así que salgo de mi estudio a la cocina a calentarme algo que haya dejado preparado la señora Jones. Macarrones con queso. Saco el plato y lo meto en el microondas. Cuando termina, me siento en la barra del desayuno después de haber cogido los cubiertos.

Dejo los platos en el lavavajillas y me vuelvo al estudio, a continuar con la maqueta.

.

Las cinco de la tarde. Me levanto del asiento. Tengo construida la mitad de la maqueta, pero tendré que acabarla mañana, ahora ya no tengo tiempo. Lo último que me apetece hacer hoy es ir a una gala, pero dije que iría y tengo que aguantarme. Lo que más me duele es que tendré que ir solo.

Salgo del estudio y me voy a mi habitación. Me quito la ropa que llevo puesta y me meto en la bañera. El agua caliente me relaja y me calma los músculos. Hoy ha sido un día horroroso, y por mala suerte aun no ha terminado. Los recuerdos de la bañera me abruman de repente. parece que fuera ayer cuando me desperté con Anastasia a mi lado y después de desayunar vinimos a darnos una ducha. Era la primera vez que hacía el amor, y fue maravilloso. El baño con Anastasia fue alucinante, al igual que la ducha de ayer. La eché mucho en falta el tiempo que estuvo en Georgia, y cuando la vi entrar por la puerta, la necesité mucho. Lo único que quería hacer era sentirla conmigo.

Me paso la mano por el pelo y salgo de la bañera. Me envuelvo la cintura con la toalla, me peino, me lavo los dientes, me pongo colonia y salgo del baño para mi vestidor. Llaman a la puerta antes de que pueda llegar.

—Adelante –digo.

La puerta se abre y aparece Taylor.

—Perdone, señor –dijo al verme con la toalla—. ¿Irá a la gala?

—Por supuesto, Taylor –le contesto—. Saldremos en una hora.

—Sí, señor.

Cierra la puerta y sale. Entro en el vestidor y me pongo un traje. Me abrocho los botones de la camisa blanca que he escogido y me coloco los gemelos. Miro la bolsa que tengo en la mesita. Dentro hay una caja con unos pendientes de Cartier que le he comprado a Anastasia. Se los compré ayer por la mañana, dispuesto a regalárselos y que se los pusiera en la gala de esta noche. Pero no va a poder ser. Pero me propongo a mí mismo cambiar la situación, cuando Ana esté mejor.

Luego, cojo la corbata gris… la preferida de Anastasia. Miro fijamente la corbata que tengo en mis manos. Me trae muy buenos recuerdos. Sacudo la cabeza. Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, me reprende la voz de mi conciencia.

Me pongo la corbata, me pongo la americana y salgo de la habitación.

Taylor me está esperando en el salón como siempre bien trajeado e impecable. No tengo pensado quedarme mucho rato en la gala.

—Vámonos –le digo a Taylor.

Él asiente y se adelanta para pulsar el botón del ascensor. Entramos y me miro la corbata. Esta corbata me recuerda tanto a Anastasia que es como si llevara una parte de ella conmigo. Eso me hace sonreír un poco.

.

La gala ha sido muy aburrida, tal y como esperaba. Estoy sentado en el Audi, con Taylor conduciendo y la mirada fija en la carretera. Montones de caras conocidas saludándome y charlando. Pero había algo que me faltaba. Me faltaba Anastasia. Con ella todo hubiera sido diferente.

Miro por la ventanilla. Es de noche y las luces iluminan Seattle. No falta mucho para llegar a casa.

En pocos minutos llegamos al párquing del Escala. Me bajo del coche seguido por Taylor. Pulso el botón del ascensor y entramos. Subimos los dos en silencio, y agradezco a Taylor que no diga nada. Soy consciente de que él se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy bien, de que algo va mal y le agradezco que me dé espacio para pensar.

Llegamos al vestíbulo, cruzamos la doble puerta y me giro hacia Taylor.

—Buenas noches –le digo antes de irme a mi habitación.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Avanzo por el pasillo y entro en mi habitación. Me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo un pantalón de chándal antes de meterme en mi cama. Hecho una ojeada a la BlackBerry, esperanzado de encontrar un correo de Ana. Pero nada. Ya echo de menos su lengua viperina, sus graciosas y ocurrentes contestaciones por correo, su sinceridad por mensaje. Miro el reloj. Sólo son las once de la noche, pero ya no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Ojalá Anastasia hubiera venido conmigo. Ahora podría estar conmigo en la cama, abrazada a mí. Dios, me encanta sentirla abrazada a mí, con su rostro angelical y hablando dormida. Me dijo que jamás me dejaría… y no lo ha cumplido. Pasar toda la noche abrazados ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido con ella, y no me refiero al sexo, sino al hecho de tenerla conmigo, a mi lado... es maravilloso. Y tengo miedo de que eso se acabe para siempre.

Algo se rompe dentro de mí, pues empiezo a sentirme mal. De repente, la BlackBerry empieza a sonar. Con una leve esperanza, lo cojo para ver si es Ana. Pero no, es Helena.

—Helena –contesto fríamente.

—Hola Christian –me saluda alegremente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien –le miento. No tengo ganas de explicarle nada a nadie.

—No me mientas –dice sorprendiéndome—. John me ha llamado y me ha dicho lo contrario. Dice que no le has prestado atención en toda la noche y que estabas distraído.

Perfecto. Ahora mi psiquiatra va llamando a Helena para explicarle si estoy o no estoy bien. Agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mí, pero no necesito la compasión de nadie.

—Solo estoy… confuso. No es nada, no te preocupes, Helena –le contesto para tranquilizarla.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Ana? ¿Es eso?

Al final acabo dándome por vencido y le digo lo que ha pasado.

—Me ha dejado, Helena –le digo. Al decir esas palabras en voz alta, noto que me tiemblan las manos.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque me he comportado como un idiota. En serio, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora. ¿Querías algo?

—No, sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Pues mal. Buenas noches, Helena –dije deseando irme a dormir y olvidar este horroroso día.

—Buenas noches, Christian.

Cuelgo el teléfono, lo pongo en silencio y apago la luz.

Me quedo mirando el techo. Me siento en la cama y decido tumbarme en el sitio de Ana. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada. Mmm… huele a ella. Huele delicioso. Y embriagado por su delicioso aroma, noto que mis ojos se cierran y todo se vuelve oscuro.

.

Me despierto sobresaltado. Miro a mí alrededor. Estoy solo en la cama... sin ella. Ya es de día, miro el reloj y veo que son las diez de la mañana. No acostumbro estar hasta tan tarde en la cama, pero me encuentro sin ánimos de salir de ella. Me revuelvo en la cama y me levanto. Me doy una ducha rápida y voy a desayunar. No tengo mucha hambre, pero aun así tengo que comer algo.

Muchas preguntas me vienen a la mente. ¿Cómo estará Anastasia? ¿Habrá desayunado? ¿Se habrá levantado?

Después de desayunar, vuelvo a mi estudio y vuelvo a encerrarme allí, saliendo solamente para comer e ir al baño. La maqueta era preciosa, y me estaba gustando mucho construirla.

Miro el reloj de nuevo. Las seis de la tarde y ya la tengo completamente acabada. Hecho una ojeada a las cosas que tengo encima de la mesa. Las cosas de Ana siguen allí. Una ola de nostalgia recorre mi cuerpo. La echo de menos. Demasiado.

.

Lunes. Vuelta a la rutina. Me levanto, me ducho y me voy a la cocina, donde Gail prepara el desayuno.

—Buenos días, señor Grey –me saluda Gail con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días, Gail –la saludo. Me gustaría devolverle la sonrisa, pero me veo incapaz. Llevo dos días sin saber nada ni ver a Anastasia. No estoy de humor para nada. Y ahora que pienso… Anastasia empieza a trabajar hoy.

Gail me examina con la mirada y después mira detrás de mí, donde veo a Taylor que se encoge de hombros. Tengo la sensación que estos dos han estado cuchicheando sobre mí… o tal vez sean imaginaciones mías.

Gail me prepara unas tostadas con una tortilla y me la como aunque sigo sin tener hambre, no quiero que se enfade y no quiero dejar de comer.

Cuando termino, me despido de la señora Jones y bajo al garaje a coger el coche.

.

Es la hora de comer. He mandado a Andrea que me compre alguna cosa de comer en cualquier sitio. Ella me ha mirado extrañada, pues normalmente salgo a comer fuera o me llevo algo hecho por Gail. Me trae un bocadillo caliente y de repente se me ocurre una cosa.

Llamo a John para que me dé cita para esta tarde.

Cuando son las cuatro de la tarde, salgo de mi despacho, cojo el R8 y voy a la consulta de Flynn. La recepcionista es muy amable y rápido me hace pasar a la consulta del doctor Flynn. En cuanto entro, me saluda con la mano y me siento en sofá de piel verde claro. Estoy nervioso, y no sé por qué. Nunca, ni siquiera la primera vez que vine a su consulta estuve tan nervioso.

—A ver, Christian –me dice sentándose delante de mí—. Explícame, ¿qué te preocupa?

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Este hombre me conoce mejor de lo que yo me pensaba.

—Es sobre Anastasia –le digo mirándome las manos que tengo entrelazadas encima de mis piernas—. Me ha dejado.

—¿Cuándo?

—El sábado por la mañana.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan distraído durante la gala –me dice mirándome fijamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Frunzo el ceño y lo miro.

—No lo sé. Yo… nunca había sentido nada igual. Me siento solo, angustiado, triste, enfadado conmigo mismo. Todo fue culpa mía, John. Me comporté como un idiota.

—¿Te importaría hacerme un resumen de lo que pasó para que pueda ayudarte?

—Anastasia me pidió que le mostrara todo lo que podía doler –le contesté mirándome las manos avergonzado.

—Y lo hiciste –me pregunta mirándome. Yo asiento y él vuelve a preguntar—. ¿Qué hizo ella?

—La azoté y… cuando terminé me dijo que no la tocara. Se apartó de mí y me dijo que me solucionara mis mierdas. Luego… dijo que ella no podía ser todo lo que yo quiero que sea. Y lo mejor de todo es que eso es mentira, John. Ella es todo lo que yo quiero que sea. Es incluso mejor.

—¿Y luego se fue?

—Sí –contesté pasándome la mano por el pelo—. Ella también estaba destrozada. Taylor la llevó a casa y me dijo que no paró de llorar en todo el trayecto. Además… se lo vi en sus ojos cuando se fue. ¿Qué puedo hacer, John?

—¿Tú qué crees que deberías hacer, Christian?

—No sé qué hacer, John. Una parte de mí piensa que lo mejor que pudo hacer Anastasia es marcharse, alejarse de mí. No soy el hombre que ella se merece.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Ya sabes lo que opino sobre que tengas tan mala opinión de ti mismo. Eres un hombre maravilloso, con un gran corazón…

—¡Yo no tengo corazón, joder! –dije levantándome del sofá para caminar por la consulta.

—Christian, si no tuvieras corazón no estarías así como estás. ¿Qué ha sido lo que más te duele? Sé que hay algo más que te preocupa. Siéntate.

Lo miro unos instantes y vuelvo a sentarme.

-John, me dijo que me amaba. Dijo que estaba enamorada de mí.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso, Christian?

—¡No puede quererme! Eso es un error… ella no puede.

—Christian, escúchame –me dijo John seriamente—. Mereces ser feliz. Ella te ama… y tú también a ella.

—No, yo no puedo amar a nadie –le dije muy serio.

—Christian, quiero que hables con ella. Quiero que pienses en todo lo que ha pasado.

—Quiero volver con ella… pero ella no va a querer. No va a volver a dirigirme la palabra en toda su vida.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Tú quieres estar con ella, ¿verdad? Y tú mejor que nadie, sabes lo que tienes que hacer para volver con ella. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para volver a estar con ella?

—Yo… a todo. No quiero volver a sentirme así. No me sentí bien después de golpearla. Estos dos días han sido un infierno. Tal vez… intentar tener una relación normal con ella y si quiere avanzar en el tema sexual pues… que ella decida. Quiero volver a empezar con ella.

—Bueno –dijo John con una sonrisa—, acabas de hacer un gran paso. Estás dispuesto a cambiar tu estilo de vida por ella. ¿Y luego dices que no tienes corazón?

Hago una mueca.

—Bueno, ya es la hora –me dice levantándose—. ¿Sabes algo de Leila?

—Aún no –le respondo—. Te mantendré informado.

Salí de la consulta, con un poco más de esperanza. Sí, realmente estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ella.

Salgo de la consulta y voy a una floristería. He decidido enviarle un ramo de flores por su primer día de trabajo.

—Buenas tardes –me saluda la dependienta aleteando las pestañas—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

—Quiero dos docenas de rosas blancas –digo firmemente—. Para enviar.

—Sí señor –contesta la chica un poco intimidada—. ¿Querrá poner tarjeta?

Asiento y ella me entrega un papel para que escriba lo que quiero que ponga la tarjeta, y escribo:

_Felicidades por tu primer día en el trabajo._

_Espero que haya ido bien._

_Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable._

_Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa._

_Christian._

Le entrego el papel a la dependienta, pago el importe de las flores y salgo de la tienda. Me hubiera encantado dárselas en persona, decirle cuánto lo siento y pedirle aunque fuera de rodillas que me diera otra oportunidad, pero voy a tener que conformarme con eso. No quiero arriesgarme.

.

Ya ha llegado el miércoles y sigo sin saber nada de Anastasia. Mientras estoy sentado en mi despacho, me viene a la memoria que mañana es la inauguración del amigo de Anastasia, José. Se me ocurre que tal ésa sea la única manera de volver a verla. Así que saco la BlackBerry y decido enviarle un correo.

* * *

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha:** 8 de Junio de 2011 14:05

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto:** Mañana

Querida Anastasia:

Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien.

¿Recibiste mis flores?

Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece.

Házmelo saber.

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Espero pacientemente su respuesta. Temo una respuesta negativa. Si me dijera que no, sería el fin. Eso significaría que la he perdido para siempre. Al cabo de unos veinte largos e interminables minutos, recibo su respuesta.

* * *

**De:** Anastasia Steele

**Fecha:** 8 de Junio de 2011 14:25

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Mañana

Hola Christian:

Gracias por las flores; son preciosas.

Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras.

Gracias.

Anastasia Steele

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

* * *

Tengo una enorme alegría mientras leo el correo. Eso significa que tendré la oportunidad de hacerle mi propuesta, no quiero volver a perderla. Así que le envío otro mensaje.

* * *

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha:** 8 de Junio de 2011 14:27

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto:** Mañana

Querida Anastasia:

¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De:** Anastasia Steele

**Fecha:** 8 de Junio de 2011 14:32

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Mañana

La exposición de José se inaugura a las 19:30. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?

Anastasia Steele

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

* * *

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha:** 8 de Junio de 2011 14:34

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto:** Mañana

Querida Anastasia:

Portland está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17:45.

Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**De:** Anastasia Steele

**Fecha:** 8 de Junio de 2011 14:38

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Mañana

Hasta entonces, pues.

Anastasia Steele

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

* * *

Una sensación de alivio recorre mi cuerpo. En un poco más de veinticuatro horas veré a Anastasia otra vez después de estos cinco días infernales. Cambiaré lo que le provoqué. No quiero ser el culpable de su dolor.

.

Estoy ansioso por ver a Ana. El día había pasado muy despacio y estaba nervioso. Ya es la hora y el Audi está aparcado en la acera, esperando a que Anastasia llegue.

—¿La espero fuera, señor? –me pregunta Taylor sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Sí.

Taylor sale del coche a esperarla, y entonces es cuando la veo salir por la puerta… que se la ha abierto alguien. La examino mientras se acerca al coche, está muy pálida, más que de costumbre, la encuentro demacrada… y demasiado delgada. Se acerca al coche y Taylor le abre la puerta. Se sienta a mi lado. Ahora, de cerca, veo que está más delgada de lo que me pensaba. Estoy contento de verla, de tenerla a mi lado de nuevo. Aun así, estoy enfadado porque ha perdido peso, así que me mantengo firme. Ya sabe que no me gusta que no coma, así que voy a regañarla.

Esta noche o nunca, me digo a mi mismo. El destino me ha dado una segunda oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Anastasia, e iba a hacer lo que fuera para que volviera a mi lado. porque parece que yo he sido el último en darme cuenta de que la necesito a mi lado más de lo que me pensaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de FSOG, aunque no la última, porque tengo algunas otras ideas ^^ Como habrán notado, he escrito lo que Christian fue explicándole a Anastasia que había hecho esos días y lo demás es lo que me imagino que hizo ;D El título del OS es de la canción **_**Last to Know**_** de **_**Three Days Grace**_**. Estaba escuhándola y me vino a la cabeza esto xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado y me lo digan con un comentario!**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
